1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio reproduction device applicable to audio reproduction of a CD player, a DVD player, a television set or the like, an information reproduction system, an audio reproduction method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an audio (voice) reproduction device, if a discontinuous voice stream of data is reproduced, noise may be generated at the discontinuous point thereof, causing displeasure in a listener.
To this end, in general, as shown in FIG. 1, muting control of a voice signal is performed before and after the discontinuous point so as to prevent noise from being generated (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-204221).